Chamboulement magique
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Fate et Nanoha ont 18 ans, entre amitié, sentiments et évènements inattendus... Nanofate fan fiction, Yuri!
1. Prologue

Nanoha, Hayate et moi sommes désormais membres à part entière du Bureau d'administration de l'espace et du temps sur la planète Mid-childa, ce que nous appelons entre nous plus familièrement le BAET. Je me prénomme Fate T. Harlaown et j'ai eu 18 ans il y a peu de temps. J'ai réussi mes examens cette année et je suis maintenant officiellement promue au rang d'Officier Enquêtrice au sein du Bureau. Mais je suis toujours StrikerS lightening numéro 01 et quand le devoir m'appelle je pars immédiatement, en compagnie de mon amie Nanoha Takamachi et d'autres acolytes indispensables, combattre le mal et sceller les Lost Logia restantes.

Si je devais parler de Nanoha, je dirais qu'elle est sûrement la plus belle, sensible et gentille personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée… Elle est beaucoup plus talentueuse que moi, même si elle vous dirait le contraire, je lui rappelle toujours qu'elle m'a battue il y a de ça quelques années mais passons sur ce passage de ma vie quelque peu douloureux. Nanoha est vraiment douée pour la magie, c'est même pour ça qu'elle a été promue au poste de Capitaine et professeur de magie dans la section aérienne d'élite, rien que ça. J'avoue, on se voit un peu moins maintenant que nous avons de vrais postes à responsabilités mais Nanoha m'a fait la surprise en réservant une chambre permanente au sein du bureau pour nous deux cette semaine... Je viens d'apprendre qu'il n'y a qu'un énorme lit pour deux, c'est vrai que nous avons l'habitude de dormir ensemble de temps en temps depuis que nous avons 9 ans, mais aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

Je me pose beaucoup de questions. Je suppose que c'est tout à fait innocent de sa part cette surprise, je suis contente mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Le problème, c'est que… je commence… à avoir des…des sentiments pour elle… depuis quelques temps et je m'en veux de plus en plus car elle ne ressent sûrement rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour moi. Je vais être celle qui sera mal à l'aise de la voir dormir tous les soirs auprès de moi sans pouvoir la toucher… Si elle apprenait mes sentiments, elle ferait certainement enlever le lit double et ferait venir des lits superposés à la place. Je sais qu'entre amis et amants, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas mais il y a parfois un fossé infranchissable malheureusement…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

En ce moment même, je suis assise à mon bureau et je fais des recherches concernant un homme que nous recherchons car il s'intéresse beaucoup trop au Lost Logia et il a déjà fait parler de lui. Mon écran d'appel s'affiche, une personne essaie de me joindre. Mon visage prend de lui-même un grand sourire lorsqu'une jolie rousse essoufflée apparut.

- Fate, dis-moi est-ce que tu peux me rendre un énorme service, je sais que tu es occupée mais j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec l'Amiral à la dernière minute et j'ai un cours pratique de stratégie de prévu avec une petite dizaine de magiciens de niveau B et A…

- Nanoha… Ne me dis pas que tu veux que…

- …tu me remplaces pour cette heure-ci. Si, s'il te plait ! Regarde, je ne suis encore pas prête, il faut que je me douche et que je me change, c'est la panique là.

- Je vois ça, tu commences à transpirer…

- Quoi ?! Vraiment ?!

- Non, je rigole. Bon, c'est d'accord, mais je te préviens faudra que tu me rendes ça.

- Aaahh, cool merci beaucoup ma Fate chérie, oui bien sûr tout ce que tu veux.

_"Vraiment… Tout ce que je veux… Dommage, elle me tend une perche… Si elle savait, elle ne dirait pas ça…" Pensais-je alors._

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, non ?

- C'est ça, et ne t'inquiète pas ton supérieur est déjà au courant. On se voit ce soir, bye et merci.

- Tu savais que j'…

Nanoha était tellement pressée qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle ne changera jamais, on dirait. Ma gentillesse me perdra un jour.

* * *

Je me dirigeais à l'extérieur du bureau vers l'esplanade d'entrainement. Tous les magiciens étaient déjà là. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entrainé des magiciens, on verra ce que ça donne, après tout ça ne me fera pas de mal au contraire.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Fate T. Testarossa, je suis officier au Bureau et également StrikerS, votre professeur et capitaine Nanoha Takamachi ne pourra pas vous donner ce cours aujourd'hui, elle vous demande de l'en excuser. Ce sera donc moi qui, exceptionnellement vous donnerai ce cours de stratégie, est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Oui ! Crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Après quelques échauffements, les premiers combats d'entrainement avec application de stratégies en minis groupes commencèrent. Ils sont plutôt très forts et il y a beaucoup de magiciens très prometteurs. Avec trois magiciens comme cela m'attaquant en même temps, ça pourrait faire très mal. Je dois protéger mes arrières, on ne sait jamais.

Je ne peux pas utiliser toute ma puissance contre eux, je ne veux surtout pas en blesser un, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'aime pas beaucoup entrainer. Il me fallut qu'une seconde d'inattention pour me prendre un coup qui brisa un peu ma protection, je pus le repousser sans problème mais cette équipe de deux très synchronisée me surprit avec une de leurs attaques maximales alors que je les avais interdites pour mon cours. Le but de ce cours est de savoir utiliser des attaques et mouvements rapides de base et tout ça dans une stratégie bien précise, et non les attaques maximales de nos Devices. Le jeune magicien brisa ma protection, toucha ma Barrier Jacket et m'éjecta en direction de l'entrée des Bureaux d'administration à une centaine de mètres. Celui qui venait de lancer cette attaque de son propre chef se prénommait Yakato, un magicien un peu crâneur et difficile à canaliser, son co-équipier voulut l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard.

- Yakato ! Attends, arrête !

J'entendis des vitres se briser et des portes voler ainsi que de la fumée lorsque j'atterris, mais aucun gravât ne m'atteint. Heureusement, j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de coups et Bardiche m'avait bien protégée, je me sentais entourée comme d'une chaleur apaisante. Je fus surprise de voir du rose tout autour de moi.

Nanoha me tenait dans ses bras, elle s'était défendue avec sa barrière de protection pour éviter que les gravats lui tombent dessus et m'avait protégée par la même occasion. Nos yeux se croisèrent, les siens plein d'inquiétude. Elle s'assit et vérifia rapidement d'un coup d'œil bienfaiteur que je n'avais aucunes plaies apparentes, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et se rapprocha, avant de me demander inquiète :

- Fate, ça va ?

Elle me caressa la joue avec délicatesse. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir le visage de Nanoha si près et sa main sur ma joue, et bizarrement dans un moment comme celui-ci pas vraiment propice, elle me troublait quand même. Je savais qu'elle était magnifique mais là, son regard me transperça le cœur. Je me reculais un peu gênée, un geste que moi-même je ne pus contrôler.

- Nanoha, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens juste de rentrer de mon rendez-vous, c'était plus rapide que prévu. J'allais justement me rendre à l'entrainement. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, non, je n'ai rien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- Tu sais que j'interdis les attaques maximales pour le moment dans mes entrainements.

- Je sais et c'est également ce que je leur ai dit pour ce cours. Il y en a juste un qui n'a pas écouté, je pense.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, quoi, comment ça JUSTE un ?! Ca aurait pu être plus grave ! Je suis sûre que c'est Yakato !

- Je te dis que je n'ai rien, j'irai le réprimander si c'est lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis officier et je suis capable de le faire, Nanoha.

Elle m'aida à me relever. Je crois qu'elle était furieuse contre le suspect Yakato et en même temps, gênée d'avoir agi comme une mère protectrice avec moi sans s'en rendre compte.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ce n'est pas agréable de voir sa meilleure amie se faire projeter contre un mur par un magicien seulement de rang A, soit dit-en passant, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Je sais que tu tiens à moi, et je ferai plus attention… Euh attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit, tu es en train de me dire que je suis rouillée, c'est ça ?

- Et Fate, c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai eu peur tu sais.

- Ouais c'est ça, tu t'en tires bien Nanoha.

La rousse lui fit un grand sourire.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

J'ai accompagné Fate à l'infirmerie interne du BAET même si elle ne voulait pas y aller car elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien suite à cet incident survenu pendant le cours de pratique de magie aujourd'hui. J'ai demandé à Shamal de vérifier si ses signes vitaux et son corps ne présentait aucunes lésions externes ou internes. Je l'ai laissée dans de bonnes mains.

- Je t'assure que ça va, Nanoha.

- Je veux juste que Shamal me le dise de vive voix, c'est tout.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas le choix. Je t'y amène de force sinon et Raging Heart m'aidera s'il le faut. Pas vrai ?

- _YES, OF COURSE MY MASTER! _

- Nanoha…

- YES, PLEASE DO IT ! _S'écria Bardiche, le Device de Fate._

- Bardiche…

- S'il te plait, fais-le pour moi et pour ton Device. _Lui dis-je en faisant une moue de chien battu._

- Très bien, vous avez gagné.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, Fate rougit puis partit en accélérant le pas. Après l'avoir laissée à l'infirmerie, je me suis dirigée vers la cafétéria car mon estomac me criait de manger un morceau, j'ai donc prévenu Fate que lorsque Shamal en aura complètement fini avec elle, elle pourrait me rejoindre à la cafétéria si elle le voulait. Je pris une assiette composée du menu du jour, qui n'avait pas l'air mauvais soit dit en passant. C'est alors que mon esprit vagabonda et je partis alors loin dans mes pensées.

Cette journée fut plus que mouvementée avec Fate qui se prend un mur de plein fouet, j'admets que de la voir à nouveau prendre un coup, même si elle n'avait rien du tout, ça m'a fait un petit pincement au cœur. Une peine profonde que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis un certain temps. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu de vraies missions dangereuses à haut risque depuis presque huit mois… depuis son dernier accident en fait… Un accident qui laissa autant de séquelles pour elle que pour moi, même si elles n'étaient pas visibles à l'œil nu comme les blessures graves que Fate avait sur tout son corps ce jour fatal.

Certes, je suis passée également par ce malheur lorsque je n'avais que dix ans. J'ai cru que je ne survivrais pas à mes blessures et que c'était la fin, je perdais mon sang mais je ne ressentais plus aucunes douleurs. Il parait que c'est Vita qui me tenait dans ses bras, mais j'appelais Fate c'est ce que l'on m'a répété. Mais elle n'était pas en équipe avec moi pour cette mission, elle était restée dans les bureaux pour une enquête spéciale. Je me rappelle que c'est bien Fate que j'imaginais à côté de moi à me sourire et à me serrer contre elle. Oui, c'est à Fate que je pensais alors que j'étais à l'agonie et que je voyais la lumière au bout du tunnel. Est-ce le premier signe que je n'avais pas encore compris ?

Le deuxième signe, c'est évidemment lorsqu'elle a eu son funeste accident il y a huit mois, celui que j'ai déjà évoqué un peu plus en amont. Ce jour là, j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait une partie de moi, de la voir s'écrouler à bout de force à cause de ses blessures alors que je ne pouvais l'atteindre et la sauver, c'était atroce. J'étais alors en combat avec un chevalier, utilisant l'ancienne magie, qui ne me laissa aucune chance d'approcher Fate, je pleurais et criais à chacun des coups que je lui assenais pour m'échapper de l'emprise de mon attaquant. La perdre aurait été un enfer insurmontable, je n'imagine même pas vivre ma vie sans elle. Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. Elle est la patience, le soutien et la douceur dont parfois je manque et qu'elle me procure par sa simple présence. Avec notre travail, nous nous voyons qu'une voir deux fois par semaine alors qu'avant nous nous voyions chaque jour. Elle me manque plus qu'avant.

Un autre signe, le frisson que j'ai ressenti en la serrant contre moi et en lui caressant le visage aujourd'hui. Croiser son regard rouge rubis de si près, fut un moment spécial pour moi. Est-ce que ça l'était pour elle aussi ? Je ne sais pas… Pourtant, j'ai cru la voir rougir, gênée et reculée d'un coup… Ou cela veut-il plutôt dire qu'elle n'éprouve rien d'autre pour moi que de l'amitié et que cette situation l'a plus embarrassée que gênée ? Malheureusement, cela voudrait dire que mes sentiments n'ont aucune chance de l'atteindre. Et moi en plus de ça, je lui fais la surprise avec la chambre permanente en colocation avec elle que j'ai demandée au BAET. C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié que dans ces chambres il n'y a souvent qu'un grand lit car elles ne sont initialement pas faites pour la colocation à deux… Je me demande ce qu'elle va penser de tout ça, cela parait peut-être un peu bizarre mais je l'ai fait si spontanément que je n'ai même pas réfléchi. C'était une bonne idée sur le moment, alors j'ai foncé, c'est tout moi ça. Ah, la tête qu'on fait les personnes chargées d'assigner et de gérer les chambres au sein du BAET. Deux filles ensemble dans une même chambre leur paraissait bizarre et suspect. J'y ai pensé après, et je me suis mise à me justifier et à expliquer que Fate et moi étions meilleures amies depuis nos 9 ans et que nous étions comme des sœurs… Enfin même si le mot « sœur » ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que je ressens pour elle actuellement, je n'ai trouvé que ça pour calmer leur doute et leur curiosité déplacée.

Bref, tous ces signes sont là pour me montrer quelque chose que je me refusais de voir depuis des années. J'en suis sûr maintenant, je ressens des sentiments très forts pour ma meilleure amie. Je sais, je ne devrais pas. Ca rend les choses plus difficiles, mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens pour Fate. Je n'ose le dire, mais je crois que… je l'aime… je l'aime vraiment. Le dire comme ça à haute voix me fait rougir. Mais oui, c'est bien ce que je ressens pour cette magnifique femme blonde aux yeux rouges comme le feu ardent.

J'essaie de ne pas faire transparaître ce que je ressens pour elle à travers mes mots ou mes gestes. J'aurais trop peur qu'elle me rejette, que notre amitié ne soit plus comme avant ou bien qu'on finisse par s'éloigner. Je ne pourrais le supporter. Alors, je préfère garder ces sentiments au fond de moi, j'avoue que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas la blesser ou ne pas la dégoûter de moi, même si je sais que Fate n'est pas ce genre de fille à réagir de cette manière.

Malheureusement, ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre face à elle. Fate me trouble de plus en plus et j'ai peur qu'un jour, je ne puisse me contrôler et que je l'embrasse. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, aujourd'hui j'ai bien cru que j'allais le faire lorsque j'ai pris ses joues dans mes mains, nos visages étaient si proches… C'est sûrement mon imagination mais j'ai tendance à penser quelquefois, enfin j'espérerais plus que j'imagine en fait, qu'elle ne me rejetterait peut-être pas. Sa façon gênée de me regarder parfois, son regard sur mes lèvres, ses yeux qu'elle plante dans les miens de temps en temps, cette façon si douce de me remettre une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille lorsqu'on se parle. Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire mais j'espère que oui et je l'espère de tout mon cœur, peut-être que cet amour l'atteindra un jour qui sait. Le verbe « abandonner » ne fait pas vraiment partie de mon dictionnaire comme vous le savez.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Caro avait terminé de m'ausculter et en avait conclu comme je le savais déjà que j'étais en parfaite santé. Ah cette Nanoha ! J'aime beaucoup quand elle s'inquiète pour moi, je me sens si importante à ses yeux mais qu'est- qu'elle est têtue et puis moi, je ne peux pas lui résister.

Je pense qu'elle est toujours à la cafétéria, j'ai peut-être le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne parte pour un autre de ses cours de pratique. La porte automatique s'ouvrit, et je m'introduisis dans cette énorme pièce remplie de diverses senteurs et munie de dizaines de tables. Une femme rousse était attablée à l'une d'elles.

- Nanoha !

- Ah Fate, Caro en a fini avec toi à ce que je vois.

- Oui, et comme je te l'ai dit tout est ok. Check up complet, fait !

- Me voilà complètement rassurée.

Elle me fit un de ses grands sourires, ceux qui me font fondre totalement. Ah Nanoha…

- Alors tu as beaucoup de cours à donner aujourd'hui ?

- Non pas trop en fait. D'ailleurs Fate, je voulais te demander pour… pour la chambre… tu sais. Tu ne m'as pas dit si… quand tu désirais t'y installer.

- Et bien, j'attends que toutes mes affaires soient livrées ici et ensuite, je pourrais m'installer avec toi.

- Ah oui, mais c'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a presque un mois.

- Je sais mais j'ai eu des examens et j'étais pas mal en déplacement ces temps-ci. J'ai mis un peu de temps à faire mes cartons et il y a des problèmes avec les transferts et téléportations comme tu le sais. J'ai appelé ce matin pour en savoir un peu plus et si tout se passe bien, j'aurai toutes mes affaires livrées dans la chambre dans la soirée.

- Ah c'est vrai, le problème de téléportation, j'avais complètement oublié. Attends dans la soirée ? Mais alors tu peux déjà t'installer ce soir ?

- Euh c'est un peu prématuré, non ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu auras toutes tes affaires et tes dossiers d'enquêtes avec toi, même s'ils ne sont pas encore bien rangés, alors tout va bien. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à t'installer correctement demain puisque je ne travaille pas.

- Je ne sais pas…_Je ne pus résister à ses yeux de chat potté_. Mais ma foi pourquoi pas ? Et tu ne travailles pas demain?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je commencerai à défaire tes cartons pour t'avancer et tu pourras continuer en fin d'après-midi, vu qu'on finit souvent plus tôt le travail le samedi.

- Très bien, ça me changera les idées parce que j'ai tout le temps la tête dans cette fichue enquête qui me donne mal au crâne.

- De laquelle veux-tu parler ?

- Celle qu'on mène sur un magicien suspect qui a décidé de s'installer sur terre. On le tient à l'œil.

- Sur terre ? Vraiment ? Mais il peut être dangereux ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a des enquêteurs et des magiciens de notre armée qui le surveillent. Et il y a même des personnes directement sur terre pour nous tenir au courant. On préfère prévenir que guérir.

- Est-ce qu'il cherche des Lost Logia ?

- Il a déjà été arrêté car il a été collaborateur d'un professeur et savant fou qui avait essayé d'utiliser le pouvoir pur d'un Lost Logia sur Mid-Childa, il y a quelques années. Et le fait qu'il soit sur la planète terre, nous parait plus que suspect, sachant qu'il reste sûrement une ou plusieurs Lost Logia encore introuvables sur cette planète. D'ailleurs, nos magiciens les cherchent encore. Mais on reste sur nos gardes.

- Je vois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça sent pas bon tout ça.

- Je te comprends, je ressens la même chose depuis que je travaille sur cette enquête.

Je vis rapidement passer dans les yeux de Nanoha des souvenirs douloureux, qui changèrent son sourire en moue triste.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons les meilleurs enquêteurs sur cette affaire et je ne dis pas ça parce que je fais partie de cette équipe.

- Fate ! Tu t'envoies encore des fleurs, on dirait.

Ah je crois que j'ai réussi à la faire sourire, je suis vraiment la meilleure. Euh, heureusement qu'elle n'entend pas ce que je pense sinon elle en aurait rajouté une couche.

- Nanoha, il faut que tu me dises qu'elle est le numéro de notre chambre, si tu veux que je puisse venir ce soir.

- Ah oui, désolée. C'est la chambre numéro 12. Si tu ne la trouves pas, tu m'appelles et j'accours.

- Très bien, alors on se dit à ce soir ? Par contre, je te préviens à 21h j'ai un rapide rapport à faire à l'amiral adjoint à propos de cette enquête justement donc ça peut prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu, ne m'attends pas trop tard ok ? Je trouverai bien ma nuisette et le lit toute seule. _Dis-je avec un petit sourire._

- Euh dans le noir ? Tu risques de te prendre tous les murs et les coins de meubles, tu me réveilleras quoi qu'il arrive. Donc autant que je t'attende.

- Eh ! Arrêtez de me charrier comme ça, capitaine Takamachi Nanoha !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. C'est trop formel, je n'aime pas ça et tu le sais.

- Oui, je le sais et c'est justement pour ça que je l'utilise.

Elle me tira la langue et j'en fis de même. On finit par rire ensemble.

- Ceci mis à part… C'est important pour moi que tu viennes emménager dans la chambre Fate. Ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps de papoter avant de s'endormir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attendrai... avec la lumière allumée bien sûr.

- C'est vrai que ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit… Attends qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! Nanoha, tu ne paies rien pour attendre.


End file.
